


Ni Hao Stiles

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, cora hale/ stiles stilinski friendship, from tumblr, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post from tumblr ->http://slashtag.tumblr.com/post/59054363243/hysterekle-youneedmetosurvive-i-need-a-fic</p>
<p>Cora and Derek are in Beijing, but when she gets an invitation to Stiles' birthday party, she drags Derek back to Beacon Hills.  When Derek shows up, his unusual attire shocks and delights the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni Hao Stiles

           "Ni Hao, big bro," Cora says, walking into their small hotel room.  She shrugs off her messenger bag before flopping onto the bed.

          "Good morning to you to Cora," Derek says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  "Where were you at this time in the morning?"

          "I always prefer to go out in the morning, when there aren't quite as many people out yet," Cora answers.  "Besides, I had to top up my phone minutes."

          "You've been using your phone?  To contact who?" Derek inquires, sloughing of his comforter and grabbing a shirt from his suitcase.

          "Well, I've been keeping in contact with Stiles..." Cora replies, turning her phone on.  It makes a jingle while it boots up, and then vibrates again and dings after it finishes loading.  "Oh! I have a new message!"

          "Has Stiles been keeping you up to date on the supernatural activity back there?" Derek questions, pulling a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge.

          "Yeah, and just talking but... Oh my God, we have to go back!" Cora exclaims.

          "What! Did Deucalion come back?! Has Peter gone off the deep end?" Derek asks, worry furrowing his impressive brow.

          "No!  Not anything that serious, but Stiles invited us to his birthday party!" Cora explains, her excitement growing by the minute. 

          "What?" Derek responds, perturbed.

          "Come on, can we go?" Cora begs, unlike herself.

          "Why do you even want to go?  Since when are you and Stiles friends?" Derek questions, not used to his sister acting this way.

          "We had just started to get aquainted before we left.  Then on our travels I've been talking to Stiles via text," Cora begins, showing Derek the phone.  "And now he invited me to his birthday party, although he said he figured we wouldn't be back in time anyway..."

          "Is this really what you want?  You want to go back?" Derek asks to make sure.

          "Yeah, I think so.  I mean, Stiles is an èrbǎdāo, but he's not that bad," Cora continues.  "Besides, I know you miss them, you had like, ten drafts of messages to Scott and Stiles that you never sent."

          "What?! No, I... How dare you look at my phone!  And second, I don't even know what you just called Stiles, I've told you about using chinese slang to confuse me," Derek fumes.  "Fine, if this is what you want, we'll leave tomorrow, then we can get there by his birthday in two days."

          "See... You even know Stiles' birthday," Cora laughs, before falling back on the bed.

          "Whatever, I'll book the flight tonight.," Derek groans before reaching for his phone.

**********

          Derek and Cora are walking out of the airport.  Derek is sweaty and grumpy from having to be locked in with so many people for an extended period of time.  Cora is also agitated, but much less so.

          "I cannot believe they lost all my bags!" Derek shouts, turning backwards to aim his anger at the building.

          "It's fine, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up though," Cora encourages, trying to get Derek to speed up.

          "How am I going to go to a birthday party in smelly clothes?" Derek asks, shokced.

          "Ugh, I think I have something in my bag.  I bought you and Stiles souvenir t-shirts from Beijing," Cora says, patting her suitcase.

          "Let's just get a cab, I can change on the ay," Derek sighs, resigning himself to whatever terrible tourist schlock Cora has bought.

**********

          A chorus of happy birthday rings out from the corner of the small diner.  Stiles sits surrounded by his friends and family, including Mrs. McCall and Chris Argent.  Cora and Derek show up just as the singing finishes and Stiles makes his wish, blowing out the candles on his cake.  Stiles takes a drink as Cora approaches.

          "Surprise!" Cora shrieks, yet what startles Stiles is not Cora, but Derek.  He spits out hisdrinkall over himself, choking when he sees it.  Derek is wearing a black t-shirt that says "I <3 BJ," and looking as if his entire family had just been killed.  Again.

          "D-Derek?" Stiles splutters, barely stifling his laughter.

          "Happy birthday Stiles.  Please ignore my shirt, the airport lost my luggage and this was the only thing Cora had in my size..." Derek mutter through gritted teeth, supremely embarassed.

**********

          Later, Derek and Stiles sit outside, the party winding down back inside.

          "So did you have a good birthday?" Derek asks, feeling awkward.

          "The best, now," Stiles replies honestly.

          "Why?  Because I showed up in this ridiculous, monstrosity of a t-shirt and embvarassed mysaelf in front of everyone?" Derek questions.

          "No. Because you showed up at all," Stiles answert, blushing.

          Both of the look away and blush.  Stiles a deep scarlet, Derek a slight tinge to his stubbled cheeks.

          "Well, I'm glad it made you happy, or whatever," Derek mumbles.

          "It did.  It really did," Stiles responds, scooting over a bit towards Derek, but still looking away. "I'm really glad you're back."

          "Yeah, me too," Derek says, knocking his shoulder into Stiles.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Saw this post on tumblr and thought I'd take a shot at writing a short piece to it. According to Wikipedia, Cora calls Stiles an "èrbǎdāo – a person with limited abilities, klutz."


End file.
